Beach Love!
by LunaWolfxoxo
Summary: The guilds decide to go to the beach! What happens when Sting and Gray are crushing over Lucy. Who will won this blonde's love? Suckish summary but worth the read! GraLu, StiCy, and some Nalu! Rated M for cussing and a steamy scene near the end! ONE-SHOT! *SURPRISE AT THE END!* [I have suckish grammar so sorry :( ]


**Normal P.O.V**

After the dragons and future Rogue, all the guilds decided to take a break and stay at a beach resort. Fairy Tail looked at Sabertooth coldly as they were at the entrance.

'Oi! Look it's them.' Natsu said while entering but Sting pushed him making Natsu drop his luggage making him growl. Sting and Natsu were going to fight when a certain blonde came between them.

'Natsu stop, we are here to have fun not kill each other.' Lucy said catching the white dragon slayer's eye.

'Hey Blondie.' Sting said making Natsu growl when Sting grabbed Lucy's hand.

'Your blonde too... idiot.' Lucy said grabbing her hand and walk in. "Look at that ass." Sting thought looking at the blonde's ass.

'Oi! Flame brain come on.' Gray said while Natsu gave a death glare towards Sting making Sting smirk.

'Luce!' Natsu yelled and he swung around the blonde's shoulders making an ice maker mage a bit jealous.

'Looks like I get to share with Levy!' Lucy said smiling getting out of Natsu's grasp to see Levy. Then Gray looked at who he was sharing his with.

'Flame brain!' Gray yelled.

'Ice queen!' Natsu said and they both started to fight making a blonde mad at them while a scarlet haired mage angry.

'CALM DOWN BEFORE I KILL YOU TWO!' Erza yelled making the two boys stop and cower in fear.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I decided to go to the beach with all the other guilds too. I wore my white and pink flower bikini; I ran to the ocean, not knowing a certain white dragon slayer was looking at me. Levy was here too and she wore her red and white strip bikini. We had fun but when I closed my eyes I felt warm and felt arms around me. I looked to see Sting carrying me, I started to scream.

'LET ME GO!' I yelled in his ear but he smirked at me. I couldn't help but blush to see his abs and he wore a white swim trunks with a blur design.

'Nah Blondie, I want to have fun with you.' Sting said smirking at me.

'Jerk...' I said.

'Come on Blondie.' Sting said.

'I hate you. NATSU! GRAY!' I yelled. And the two boys came to my rescue.

'What are you doing with Lucy.' Natsu said with a death glare.

'What I want.' Sting said, bad move.

'Ice-Make: Hammer!' Gray yelled and hit Sting and sent me flying.

'HELP!' I yelled and Gray caught me.

'You guys are dead!' Sting yelled.

'Bye!' Gray said leaving Natsu and Sting to fight.

* * *

**Gray P.O.V**

I led Lucy to a special area while I had to admit I liked Lucy, like a lot.

'Hey, Lucy do you like flame brain?' I asked making her blush a deep red while I set her down on the ground.

'Um... well I don't know.' Lucy said making me happy I still have a chance with her.

'So, what do you like in guys anyway.' I asked.

'Um... they have to be smart, loyal, handsome, and they have to treat me right.' Lucy said making me happier.

'Okay, well what if-' I was going to finish it but Natsu came out of breath.

'Hey, Luce... ice queen.' Natsu said making me mad.

'Yeah, flame brain!' I yelled making us fight while Lucy went away to escape from our fighting.

* * *

**Sting P.O.V**

I saw Blondie making me happy, I didn't saw the two idiots with her so she's all alone, perfect.

'Hey Blondie!' I yelled.

'Just great.' I heard her say while I walked up to her.

'So, why is a pretty girl like you all alone?' I asked.

'I don't know, why are you an idiot.' Lucy said.

'Yeah, but you know you want me.' I said making her blush a deep red.

'You're an ass.' Lucy said and began to live but I grabbed her wrist.

'I'm kidding, so want to walk with me?' I asked.

'Fine, I have nothing better to do.' Lucy said making me grin and she blushed. After a while, we sat down and I had to admit I liked Lucy and wanted her all to myself. I mean come on, she's a total package!

'So, Lucy ever thought of a boyfriend?' I asked.

'Not really.' She said blushing. I sat closer to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

'What about me?' I asked grinning.

'Sting I-' Lucy was interrupted by that fucking flame brain.

'Luce, I need to talk to you.' Natsu said making me angry.

'Why don't you leave.' I said making us both death glare at each other.

'No, Sting I have to see Natsu now but I'll talk to you later.' Lucy said and kissed me cheek. I smirked towards Natsu who was mad as fuck.

'One point for me.' I said grinning.

* * *

**Gray P.O.V**

It's been a fucking 4 hours since I saw Lucy and Flame Brain or was probably stuffing his face with food. Then I saw Lucy who was talking to Levy and I grinned; no Flame Brain in sight but she came. Juvia hugged attack me when I was about to talk to Lucy and Lucy left. After 30 minutes of trying to get myself out of Juvia's hug and I found Lucy again.

'Hey Lucy!' I said.

'Oh... Hi Gray!' Lucy said smiling. Man, I loved that smile and I just want to kiss those lips too.

'So, Lucy what about we go somewhere?' I asked but then out of nowhere, Sting popped put and beside Lucy.

'Hey you two! I can to say hi and stuff.' Sting said making me mad as hell.

'Guys, I'm tired of you trying to get me.' Lucy said making us both shock.

'But-' I said.

'Um-' Sting said and we couldn't find the answer.

'So why don't you guys, take me out and I pick the winner!' Lucy said and we both nodded.

'So who's first?' Sting asked.

'Gray since I know him better.' Lucy said making me snicker.

'Great!' I said and carried her bridal style and took her to a hill to watch the sunset.

'Wow, I'm shock Gray, but this is nice.' Lucy said while I let her go and she sat down. I sat next to her and she rested her head on my shoulders.

'Hey, Lucy.' I said.

'Yeah, I like you too but Sting is up after this.' Lucy said making me blush. She was wearing a pink skirt but she had her bikini top still.

'But Lucy, I'll always like you.' I said making her blush. After a while of talking and watching the sunset; it was Sting's turn.

* * *

**Sting P.O.V**

I grabbed Lucy's hand making her blush. I took her out on a picnic under the stars bu the beach. She was shock and hugged me for it. I hugged back and smiled knowing I was winning her over.

'So Sting if you win where are we going to go?' Lucy asked.

'Well first I'll kiss those lips of your all day and take you out anywhere you want to.' I said making her blush and smile.

'Okay, I like you, Sting.' Lucy said and leaned on my shoulder making me grin. After that we sit wondering who she was going to chose. Then she came with a big grin on her face while Flame Brain come too; eating something.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

'So I chose who I wanted to date.' I said grinning while the two boys waited.

'Who is it!' Gray said.

'Come on Lucy!' Sting said making me giggle at them.

'I chose-' I said but Natsu burped making me laugh.

'SHUT UP!' Sting and Gray yelled to Natsu making Natsu smirk at them.

'I chose...** Natsu**!' I yelled.

'WHAT!' Sting and Gray yelled.

'Yeah, Gray remember Lucy gone for four hours. And Sting me leaving with Lucy. Yeah, I confessed to her while you two idiots were gone.' Natsu smirked making me smile at him.

'YOU'RE DEAD!' The two boys yelled.

'STOP!' I yelled and they all froze, 'Don't you guys want to know how?' I asked while Natsu was blushing a deep red maybe redder than Erza's hair.

'No.' Sting and Gray said.

'Okay, BYE!' Natsu said picking me up leaving the two boys mad and chasing him. I smiled remembering how he did it and what he did after I said yes.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK (LUCY P.O.V)_**

_Natsu grabbed my hand and took me to his room. He looked at me and I saw in his eyes betrayal but I wonder why. 'Hi Natsu, what's wrong?' I asked._

_'Lucy... it's... just I hate how your around other boys.' Natsu said and I knew now._

_'Your jealous.' I said smirking._

_'No! It's just...' Natsu couldn't finish._

_'Okay, well I better tell Sting, I want to be his.' I lied walking out but Natsu grabbed my wrist._

_'Damn it, Luce. I like you a lot.' Natsu said making me stop and blush. I did have a huge crush on Natsu since he got me in Fairy Tail but I thought he loved Lisanna._

_'But Lisanna.' I said._

_'I don't like her. I love you, Luce.' Natsu said making me blush madly and he used the "L" word too._

_'Natsu, I don't know. I don't want to ruin our friendship.' I said making him sigh._

_'Luce, I don't care. I want to be with you and only you.' Natsu said._

_'But Natsu, when did you realize your feelings?' I asked._

_'During the Magic Games; I felt something when you got hurt and how they laughed. It broke me almost on how I watched "you" died. I felt my heart broke when I saw you dead on the floor.' Natsu said and started to hug me. _

_'Natsu... I... LOVE YOU TOO!' I said and jumped on him making us land on the bed. I felt his warm abs on my body and I was still wearing only my bikini. _

_'Lucy, I love you.' Natsu said and our lips crashed with each other. Then I opened my mouth and we fought over dominance. We let go and stared at each other._

_'Natsu.' I said seductively. Then he gets on top of me and starts to nibble on my neck. I let out a moan making him smirk and continue. Then he goes back to my lips and we start to make out and we stop._

_'Luce.' Natsu said seductively and I nodded from what he was staring at it._

_'You can do it.' I said making him grin. He removed my bikini top and hugged me making my boobs touch his chest. It felt nice and we started to make out again and Natsu went to my neck nibbling on it and he was doing a great job; I let out moans on how he did it._

_'Natsu can you touch me?' I asked._

_'If you want, Luce.' Natsu said and I nodded my head yes. He started to go down near my boobs and he licked the right nipple making me moan._

_'Please...more.' I said and he nodded. He licked and nibble my nipples making me moan and it felt so good when he touched me._

_'Luce.' Natsu said and stopped to make me face him._

_'Natsu.' I said and I smiled and went to his neck and started to nibble like he did it to me. He started to moan and I smiled knowing he liked it. I stopped and we went back to making out and he went on top of me again and smirked. Natsu started to move his hands over my stomach making me shiver but a good one. We looked at each other and smiled. He started to lick my neck and nibble on it too; he did leave a few hickeys too. I kissed his abs making him shiver too but a good one making me smirk._

_'Natsu I love you.' I said._

_'Me too.' Natsu said and went back to my boobs. I let out moans making him smirk. After 2 hours we stopped and got dressed knowing our clothes were taken off while were doing it. I smiled at Natsu making him blush and me too._

_'Natsu let's pull a prank!' I said._

_'Sure, Luce.' Natsu said as we left his room to mine to get a skirt for me._

_'Let's make Sting and Gray fight over me!' I said making Natsu give me a confuse face._

_'What?' Natsu asked._

_'So you can rub it in their faces when you have me.' I said as I was getting my skirt and putting it on._

_'I love you, Luce.' Natsu said as we left my room. _

_'I love you too!' I said. Then Natsu left to go get some food while Happy was with Wendy and Carla, he's been with them all day. I grinned and I saw Levy. We started__ to talk._

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

I grinned as I ran away with Lucy on my back. I had the girl of my dreams and I loved her. I smiled up at her making her smile back.

'YOU'RE DEAD!' Sting and Gray said but we lost them. I smiled as I set Lucy down on a hill to watch the stars.

'Luce, I love you.' I said.

'I love you, Natsu.' Lucy said and we kissed while their was fireworks being launch. "This is the best beach day ever!" I thought as we broke the kiss and watched the fireworks.

* * *

**AUTHOR: I'm going to bet some StiCy and Gralu fans are going to kill me. Oh well I hope Nalu fans are loving the ending and laughing at StiCy and Gralu fans. I mean come on people I love Nalu and it says it in my profile too. Anyway guys, I hope you guys liked this One-Shot. See you next time!**

**REMINDER: I don't own Fairy Tail. {Please tell me if there are mistakes}**


End file.
